ShatteredControllersFromholtz12 Surprise Visit!
by 47KindLolis
Summary: Enjoy! ;)
_It all started one afternoon... In the middle of April. ShatteredControllers was in the middle of editing one of his more recent videos for his channel, all of a sudden, he heard the train, the one he always loved to hear. This made him stop and think about his close friend Fromholtz, who had mentioned talking to him later that day._ **"I wish he would talk to me more, I really enjoy his company and hearing what he has to say... Especially when he compliments me." "It gives me warm feelings on the inside, it feels nice."** _It seemed very strange that at this exact instant, the train's siren faded away, making him very sad._

 _ShatteredControllers just happens to hear a knock on the door, with the faded voice of Fromholtz calling in the distance. He didn't believe it... He was here... HE WAS HERE! ShatteredControllers quickly ran to the door, he just had to see him._ **"Fromholtz? What are you doing here?"** _ShatteredControllers says trying to hide his excitement._ **"Why, I just wanted to see you so much, I thought, it's better to talk in person than it is over the internet."** _ShatteredControllers couldn't believe it, his dreams were coming true, he thought as he was saying,_ **"I'm sorry, I am just so ecstatic to see you come," "Please, come in."** _ShatteredControllers realized that he had grown a boner just by looking at Fromholtz, he panics frantically._ **"Is everything okay ShatteredControllers, do you need a minute?"** _ShatteredControllers wanted to just run up to him and kiss him._ **"Fromholtz, can you let me touch you...?" ... "Huh?"** _Fromholtz said with a confused look on his face._ **"What do you mean by touch?"** _You can hear a very slight_ **"Idiot..."** _under his voice._ **"I mean this!"** _ShatteredControllers runs toward Fromholtz and kisses him lips to lips._ **"Nff... Nmm... mmm..."** _ShatteredControllers blushed and backed away, satisfied with what he had done._ **"W-Why did you do that?"** _Fromholtz is w_ _iping off his lips while saying this._ **"I do not understand why you wanted to do that."** _ShatteredControllers hesitantly responded with,_ **"I have always had a certain spot in my heart for you, I love you Fromholtz..."** _ShatteredControllers then jumped onto Fromholtz' arms, kissing him. **"ShatteredControllers, I know it may seem sudden, but the reason I came to your house in the first place, was to make sweet, sweet love to you, I've always wished for it."** Fromholtz pushes ShatteredControllers off him and drags him into the bedroom, where both of their long life dreams had finally come true._ **"Are you sure you want to do this, ShatteredControllers?"** _He waits in agony for the answer._ **"Hell yeah! I ain't waiting another moment! Come over here you pun loving, fluffy man!"** _ShatteredControllers smiled graciously, awaiting the loving and passionate touch of the beast of a man in front of him._ **"I want you deep inside me Fromholtz, don't stop until you can't move anymore!"** _ShatteredControllers tackle hugs Fromholtz and starts stripping him quickly, wanting to see his present deep inside... Once he no longer has any clothes, ShatteredControllers kisses him passionately and pulls him closer, using his other hand to please him._ **"BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"** _Fromholtz yells as he rips the clothes off ShatteredControllers, he then proceeds to lick his abdomen and his whole lower body._ **"I want all of you ShatteredControllers, not one spot shall be left uncleaned! _"_** _***Fade To Black***_

 _The sun comes up, through the windows, shining a beautiful beam of light through the room, awakening a beautiful beast of a man. Fromholtz wakes up, only to see ShatteredControllers next to him, staring into his eyes, with a very mysterious smile. Fromholtz couldn't speak, he was in awe, he thought it all as a fantasy,_ **"Did we really do it?"** _he says. Shattered shook his head in pity,_ **"How could you forget? You rocked me like no man has ever been rocked before! Best sex I have ever had!"** _Fromholtz looks at him in disbelief, "Has he always been like this?" He thinks. At that exact moment ShatteredControllers moves in and kisses Fromholtz again, savoring the taste._ **"Don't worry my big baby boy, I got something special for you in a bit,"** _ShatteredControllers winks and blows a kiss continuing to walk out of the room. Fromholtz thinks to himself,_ **"What have I done? I can't believe this... All though, I don't regret anything... I wish it happens again soon."**

 _ShatteredControllers can't help it, he just wants more and more._ **"You coming Fromholtz?" "We're going to be late!"** _Fromholtz rushes to ShatteredControllers' Jaguar, while trying to zip up his jacket._ **"It's colder out than I thought, it startled me."** _Fromholtz gets into the car, and ShatteredControllers locks the doors,_ **"I don't mind being a little late..."** _ShatteredControllers gives Fromholtz a very seductive look..._

 **"AHHHHHH"** _ShatteredControllers wakes up from the dream._ **"It was a dream? ... I should have known, nothing like that would have happened to me..."** _ShatteredControllers then gets up and decides to try out his newly awakened power. The power of foresight. Everyone who is a YouTuber has a special power,_ **"What power does Fromholtz have? Hmmm... I wonder."** _While ShatteredControllers eats his breakfast, he eats to himself,_ **"Was what happened my foresight? Will that happen soon?"** _ShatteredControllers spent too much time thinking and was late for work. He quickly runs to his '78 Lincoln Mark V, and speeds off down the street._

 ** _..._**

 **"Fromholtz said he would talk to me after I close tonight, I can't wait,"** _ShatteredControllers then proceeds to fall down the stairs, smashing his newly bought glass. ShatteredControllers cut his hands open._ **"BUT I WANT TO TALK TO FROMHOLTZ"** _ShatteredControllers cries as his hands bleed. For he cannot drive home to talk to Fromholtz that night._

 _Little did he knows, Fromholtz had the power of Density Control. We shall see his true capability one day._

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
